Mr Seductiveness
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: No importa, puede ser paciente. Si, Hannah puede esperar. Y esperará todo lo que sea necesario con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Con tal de estar con su muy, muy querido Alois. Viñeta. Hannah/Alois. Para Viko, por su cumpleaños.


**Disclaimer:** Yana Toboso y no se a quien más darle crédito. Pero vale, vamos a fingir que soy una experta en este fandom. Nadie tiene porqué notarlo.

**Advertencias:** OoC. Mal manejo de los personajes y sus personalidades. _No saber un coño de nada, o bueno, de casi nada_. Me esforzaré para que me quede lo menos fail posible, pediré consejos y sobornaré con historias que nunca llegaran (En serio Cy, desiste, _no llegarán_) para lograr algo de coherencia por aquí.

No diré qué canción estaba escuchando mientras lo escribía, simplemente no lo haré...porque no quiero xD.

**Pareja:** Hannah/Alois o… ¿Alois/Hannah? No, no…es Hannah/Alois.

**Dedicado:** A Viko, en su cumpleaños. Ver Kuro II…de la forma como lo vi. Si, si. Algo que solo haré por ti. Realmente ahora entiendo de verdad todo ese odio por el hijo de puta de Claude, ¡es tan…agh! ¡Hijo de perra, cómo pudiste! ¡El alma pura de Ciel y un coño, que te den, cabrón! ¡Igual tú y Sebastian se jodieron al final! ¡Hahahahá! (Creo que la de Alois es por mucho la mejor venganza del mundo, vamos) Ufff~, pero bueno… ¡aquí esta! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños_, desde el futuro_!

* * *

**Mr. ****Seductiveness**

_Enfermizo_. ¿Masoquista? _¿Estúpido?_ Sus ojos se deslizan por la figura del rubio sentado de forma altiva al final de larga mesa repleta de una refinada vajilla y la más exquisita comida que sus labios humanos alguna vez podrán probar; aprecia el modo como cruza la pierna izquierda y forma una sonrisa llena de lascivia —ella se relame como un acto reflejo, sintiendo como su pupila se delita ante tan _deliciosa_ visión—. Él le da un sorbo al té en la fina taza de plata; hace una mueca de desdén, lo escupe contra la alfombra y lanza la taza que se rompe contra el piso. Sus tres sirvientes idénticos se acercan de inmediato a limpiarlo todo. Forma una nueva sonrisa y sus azulados ojos se dirigen hacia su figura.

—_Hannah_ —llama, con un tono puro de desdén al final. No es el tono anhelante con que su voz llama a Claude; es un tono completamente diferente. Porque los cree a todos incapaces, menos a él. ¿Y si matara al mayordomo frente al rubio? El rojo flamea bajo el color azul oscuro, mientras se acerca a él de forma devota—. Limpia esto.

—Sí, danna-dama.

Se agacha, arrodillándose a sus pies. Traga ante la vista más cercana de la muy deseable anatomía del más bajo. Alois Trancy. Seguro sabía con plenitud que sus trajes eran la viva imagen de la frase «Cómeme entero y dame muy duro» y por eso iba por allí exhibiendo la piel de los muslos que salían bajo los atractivos y ceñidos shorts negros. _Apetitoso_. Esa era una de las más acertadas palabras que podrían describirlo, desde su alma hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo.

— ¿No estás limpiando? —toma su rostro de repente, jalándolo para que lo eleve. Detecta ese tono de nuevo y desvía la mirada, solo para que él esté a gusto por eso—. ¿Acaso quieres que acabe con tu otro ojo también, _Hannah_? —usa la voz de disculpa que uso aquella vez. Una descarga eléctrica cruza su espina dorsal con rapidez. Es enfermizo, _masoquista_. ¿Pero, a quien demonios le importa? En verdad lo disfruta. Cada vez que él le golpea, ve el placer en su mirada al dañara y siente uno propio al saberlo descargarse solo con ella. Un espasmo recorre su cuerpo y logra largos jadeos cada vez que recuerda el dolor que llenó su esencia cuando Alois introdujo dos dedos en la cavidad ocultar, rasguñando y dañando todo a su paso. Es un demonio y por lo tanto sus gustos no deben ser coherentes ni racionales. ¿A quién le importa si disfruta su violento modo de tratarla? Al menos sabe que es la única merecedora de esa faceta del rubio. _De su muy adorable rubio_—. ¡Responde cuando te hablo!

Siente como algo de vidrio se estrella contra su rostro y escucha la contagiosa risa del 'Trancy', la que ha tenido desde siempre. Tan repiqueteante y dulce, chocando con lo sensual y al tiempo con lo divertida. Como si también sintieras deseos de unirte a reír con él; disfrutar de aquello que lo hace tan feliz.

—Lo siento mucho, danna-sama —se disculpa, haciendo una venia. _Danna-sama_. Su muy querido y adorado danna-sama. Maldita la hora en que Claude había hecho un contrato con el rubio. Ella logró uno con su hermano, y aunque bien amó a Luka, con el pasar de los días junto a Alois a aprendido que lo que este causa en su ser es muchas veces más fuerte.

Quién sabe si es amor, quien sabe si es deseo. Solo sabe muy bien lo que quiere, tiene nombre y apellido: Alois Trancy. No, no desea a Jim McCain, porque no es él quien logra que su cuerpo decaiga en un trance cada vez que lo tiene en frente. Es Alois, con su nueva actitud refinada, con su larga gabardina color púrpura y aquella manía de sacar la lengua con obscenidad, mostrando con frecuencia el contrato que tiene con su mayordomo. _Maldita sea la hora, Claude_.

Termina de limpiar, incorporándose mientras siente como un poco de líquido color carmín baja por su mejilla. Escucha como el menor empieza a tararear una canción, con repentino muy buen ánimo. Sonríe, viendo deleitado como la puerta se abre y el demonio vestido de negro entra al comedor, haciendo una reverencia. El de ojos azules aumenta su sonrisa, sin poder esperar al siguiente momento cuando él recite aquel tan preciado "Si, su alteza".

Da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sin quitar su mirada de encima al rubio. Para ella no hay nada más atrayente y apetecible que él. No hay nada el mundo que desee más. Nada puede atraer su atención, sus ojos no son capaces de ver más allá (Ni Ciel, ni nadie. No existe quien pueda compararse). Sus labios pintados se curvan levemente, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. No importa, puede ser paciente, puede esperar todo lo que sea necesario. Jugara sus cartas muy concienzudamente y aguardará otras mil vidas para obtenerlo. _Y lo obtendrá_. Él estará a su lado, _para siempre_. Continúa mirándolo, sin dejar de apreciar su figura y su forma de ser tan única.

Si, Hannah puede esperar. Y esperará todo lo que sea necesario con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

_Con tal de quedarse con su danna-sama. Con tal de estar con su muy, muy querido Alois._

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Ahhh~! ¡Terminé! ¿Y qué tal? Lo sé, no muy largo pero le puse todo mi empeño. Espero no quedara tan fail. No, no me que visto la primera temporada y realmente no sé si voy a vérmela. Algunas personas en el msn vieron que cuando me puse como ocupada este último tiempo era porque estaba viendo Kuro II…y sé que tratarán de que vea la primera parte. Si, Cyna, _te estoy hablando a ti_. Sé muy bien que quieres que me haga al SebasCiel y escriba las perversidades que maquinan tu cabeza, ¡pero no lo lograrás…a menos que me ofrezcas algo muy bueno a cambio! xDDD.

Viko: Lo sé, lo sé. Un día tarde, pero en verdad quería saber todo el final antes de escribir la historia. _Puedes creerme_, ya entiendo todo ese amor pasional que tienes por Alois xD. Ah~, entonces aquí esta. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Realmente me esforcé en esto, ojala te haya gustado. ¿Quién lo diría? Siempre me dije que no vería Kuro, y hay que ver como he terminado… ¡debería ser ilegal que pudieras influenciarme tanto! ¡Pff~!


End file.
